Listion To The Music
by MetalHEADxXXXXx
Summary: Maka catches Soul cheating on her with Blair. She runs away with Black*Star and Tsubaki and they form the most known Heavy Meatal band.She has ridded Soul out of her life. But what happens when shes performing she sees Soul in the audiance?
1. Chapter 1

Maka's** POV**

I looked in the mirror of my dressing room.I had the flash back again.

_flash Back_

_I walked into the apartment happier then anything.I held my gift for Soul was a C.D with a song that I had written and sang for him. _ _It __ was the anniversary of our first date.I skipped to our room. I opened the door and I saw Blair and Soul getting... intamit. I through a huge book at him then slammed the door closed.I ran to my room and cryed. All the people I love in my life turned on me.I stood up. No more tears. This was my last straw.I packed everything into my bags.I wrote a letter saying-_

_Dear Soul__,_

_It is obviuose that you love that cock sucking whore more then you love me!_

_So I'm leaving._

_You wont have any contact with me._

_It'll be as I egsited . _

_Like I was never apart of your life._

_Don't try looking for me because I'm going to change my identity._

_You screwed up to badly this time._

_I hope your happy with her._

_From this point on Maka Albern dose not egsit anymore._

_Best Wishes,_

_Maka_

_I ran to my best friend . Black *Star.I explained everything to him."Maka...I should kill him.I should ripp out his Soul and hand it to him!" after three rampages I finaly got him calmed down."Black*Star I said I was leaveing forever and changeing my identity.I cant do that alone." he grabbed my hand."We've been best friends scince we were five.I've always been by your side. And I'm still going to be. Were leaveing. You me and Tsubaki can leave and be a family." I thought it over.I agreed to it. That night we all left. Never going back._

_End Flash Back_

I brushed my now jet black hair.I changed my silver piercings into black ones. I have snake bites and a nose pircing. I smiled .Maka was completly gone. Chi Gya famouse heavy meatal singer took her place. I stood up in my short ripped dress with buckles and spickes.I looked at my combat boots. Beautifull black. "Yo Chi!" I turned to Black*Star. "Yes Star?" "Were about to go on." I sucked a breath in. "I'm ready." I walked onto stage.I spoke into the mic."This song is decicated to my ex."

**You don't know anything. You don't know anything about me.  
Once it starts, it never stops.  
Discipline, it's all I'm not.  
Can't help myself, you listening?  
Why can't I say, just what I want?  
Oooh, you don't know anything. You don't know anything about me.  
Steady damage! Cross the line!  
What's become clearly defined?  
Steady damage! Cross the line!  
What's become clearly defined?  
Chain me up, hold me down.  
Just let me go, there's always more.  
I want it all, excluding you.  
Losing control, so construed.  
Oh, you don't know anything. Noo, you don't know anything about me!  
Steady damage! Cross the line!  
What's become clearly defined?**

**Steady damage! Cross the line!**  
**What's become clearly defined?**  
**Steady damage! Cross the line! All that is done is left behind.**  
**Steady damage! Cross the line! You had it all now I got mine.**  
**I can't wait to see your face when I make it without you.**  
**Nothing seems to go your way, you'll never amount to (shit.)**  
**Get away, get away, get away from me. Get away... (You'll never amount to)**  
**Get away, get away, get away from me. Get away... You'll never amount to shit!**  
**Nooooooo!**  
**Steady damage! Cross the line!**  
**What's become clearly defined?**  
**Steady damage! Cross the line!**  
**What's become clearly defined?**  
**Steady damage! Cross the line!**  
**All that is done is left behind.**  
**Steady damage! Cross the line!**  
**You got yours now I got mine.**  
**You don't know anything...**

I finished the song and the crowd went wild.I looked out and what I saw terrifid ...in the...front...row...I ran off the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maka**

I panicked. The first rule of metal. Don't !I looked as Black Star...well just Star now. I saw him come over to me. He died his hair red and he had an eyebrow piercing. Tusbaki died her hair silver and she had multiple tattos."S-Soul. Hes in the audience." I started shaken at the bad memories.I felt as I was gonna grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eyes."That mother fucker is a piece of worthless shit!He can rot in hell for all I care! No for all we-" he pointed to me Tsubaki and himslef."Care he can rot in hell. Your a huge inter national metal singer. He is a nothing now." he caressed my hart went a million miles a minute."Wee are gonna get out there and put on the best god dame show ever." I was pumped. I stood up. And grabed a guitar. "Star your on Mic." I said we went onto the other band members grabed the mic. "This song gose out to Soul Eater Evens for putting my best friend through hell."

**Rrrraaaaaaa!  
Awake at night you focus,  
On everyone whose hurt you,  
And write a list of targets,  
Your violence lack a virtue.**

**Leave us alone!**  
**You're on your own!**  
**Rrrraaa-Go!**

**We are breathin',**  
**While you're sleepin', go, (Go!)**  
**And leave us alone,**  
**The liars cheatin',**  
**Our hearts beatin', go, (Go!)**  
**And now you're on your own.**

**Here's to your perfect weapon,**  
**Crack bones with blind aggression,**  
**Like birds whose wings are broken,**  
**You live without direction.**

**Leave us alone!**  
**You're on your own!**

**We are breathin',**  
**While your sleeping, go, (Go!)**  
**And leave us alone,**  
**The liars cheatin',**  
**Our heart's beatin', go, (Go!)**  
**And now you're on your own.**

**GO!**  
**GO!**  
**GO!**  
**GO!**  
**And now you're on your own!**

**GO!**  
**GO!**  
**And leave us alone!**

**_[Guitar Solo]_**

**We are breathin',**  
**While your sleepin', go, (Go!)**  
**And leave us alone,**  
**The liars cheatin',**  
**Our heart's beating, go, (Go!)**  
**And now you're on your own.**

He finished the Song and after a few hours we finished the consert.I went to go sighn auto graphs."Next please." "Hey." I looked up to see a wight hair teenager. "Here." I gave him the auto graph "You remind me of my ex girlfriend only she wasnt as pretty as you. Hey how is about you and me go-" I maka choped him and his face went right into the tabel."LOOK SOUL I HAVE HAD A HARD TIME GETTING YOU OUT OF MY LIFE YOUR THE RESON I HAD TO RUN AWAY AND CHANGE MY LOOK! SO JUST LEVE!ME!ALONE!" i stomped away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maka POV**

I pulled down the hood of my I entered the bulding.I went down stairs "Hey Rachel." I said. The choreographer looked at me."Your late." she said.I chuckeled and pulled down my hood "I'm a huge star I was lucky to make it here alive from the press." "Maka.." Rachel is the only one who knows about my past life. She is one of my true best friends. "I don't know why you keep this a secreat...alot of stars take dance." I rolled my eyes at the older brunet. "Yes Rach but not metal stars." "Its not like your takeing ballet." "Eww." "Its only Hip-hop ...Now ! " she clapped her hands together. "Let see some popp'en and lock'en!" I laphed at her comment as run the world was put on.

**Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) _[x4] _** **GIRLS!**

**_[Chorus:]_** **Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_ Who run this motha? Girls! _[x4]_ Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_**

**_[Verse 1:]_** **Some of them men think they freak this like we do** **But no they don't** **Make your check come at they neck,** **Disrespect us no they won't**

**Boy don't even try to touch this** **Boy this beat is crazy** **This is how they made me** **Houston Texas baby** **This goes out to all my girls** **That's in the club rocking the latest** **Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later** **I think I need a barber** **None of these niggas can fade me** **I'm so good with this,** **I remind you I'm so hood with this** **Boy I'm just playing** **Come here baby** **Hope you still like me** **F- you pay me**

**My persuasion can build a nation** **Endless power, with our love we can devour** **You'll do anything for me**

**_[Chorus:]_** **Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_** **Who run this motha? Girls! _[x4]_** **Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_**

**_[Verse 2:]_** **It's hot up in here** **DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back** **I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world** **Help me raise a glass for the college grads**

**41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check** **You can't hold me** **I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check** **This goes out to all the women getting it in,** **You're on your grind** **To other men that respect what I do** **Please accept my shine** **Boy I know you love it** **How we're smart enough to make these millions** **Strong enough to bear the children** **Then get back to business** **See, you better not play me** **Oh, come here baby** **Hope you still like me** **F- you hate me**

**My persuasion can build a nation** **Endless power** **With our love we can devour** **You'll do anything for me**

**_[Chorus:]_** **Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_** **Who run this motha? Girls! _[x4]_** **Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_**

**Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)** **Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)** **Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)** **Who are we? What we run? We run the world** **Who run the world? Girls!**

I finished my ruten. "Good job chicha!" I high-fived Rachel. After about two hours i went back to my see black star with a surprise for me...

_**srry for the lame chap and for not updateing in like FOREVER ,but I promise I wont keep you waiting that long again. :)**_


End file.
